


Ryan The Tight Shirt Guy

by MadDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, again MadHouse?!, idk - Freeform, might hint at naughty stuff, this is another SortaMalicious suggested idea, welp, you guys are crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Jeremy and Gavin pick out a nice shirt for Ryan to wear out to dinner.One slight problem with it, though.It's too tight.Sooo...shenanigans!





	

The door slammed shut. 

Ryan was in the living room, on a very comfortable couch, reading a book while petting his cat, Edgar. The house was quite for a few hours up until that point. His boyfriends, Jeremy and Gavin, went out to pick his clothes for a night out. And he had no say in the matter. He had to trust the fashion sense of Gavvy-Wavvy and Rimmy Tim. _Oh, lucky him..._

"Oi, Ryan! Lovely Ryan! We're back with your clothes!" Gavin jumped next to Ryan on the couch, which startled Edgar as he jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen.

"Cat on the loose! I'll get him!" Jeremy chuckled as he went into the kitchen. "Hey, little guy. Did Gavin scare you again? Aww, come here..." He picked up Edgar and petted him while walking back to Gavin wrestling with his many shopping bags. "Don't let Gavin scare you. He may have a big nose, but he's all right."

"Wot are you on about, Lil J?! Leave my nose alone!" Gavin pouted. Jeremy rolled his eyes and gave Gavin a kiss on the cheek.

Ryan put a bookmark in his book and sat it on the table next to it. He wasn't gonna finish it tonight, obviously. He held out his arms and Edgar jumped right into them. "All right, you two. You can insult each other later. Right now, I wanna see what you've bought for me to wear to dinner. And if it's anything orange and purple, you're sleeping on the couch." he glares at Jeremy. 

Jeremy feigns insulted while putting his hand over his heart. "Ryan! I am offended! Would I ever do such a thing?"

"You kinda already have, Jeremy. Why do you think we have these?" Gavin and Ryan held up matching orange and purple watches they were wearing on their wrists. 

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that... Don't worry, Ryan. I didn't try to secretly Rimmy Tim your wardrobe. That's for the next time we go clothes shopping."

Ryan smirked and hit Jeremy with a pillow with his free hand. "Show me the clothes already!"

"Okay. So, I bought the pants. They were pretty stylish and seemed to fit your style. Here you go." Jeremy opens one of the shopping bags and pulls out a nice pair of black jeans. Not too tight, but also not too loose. He also took out a box of matching shoes to go with it. 

"Wow. These look very nice, Jeremy. Thank you! And how did Gavin contribute? Or am I gonna have to go out without a shirt on?" Ryan smirked.

"I know Gavvy would like that." Jeremy winked at the now flustered Brit.

"Jeremy, you stop that!" 

"Oh, Gavin likes me shirtless, huh?" Ryan puts Edgar down and slowly starts to take off his Achievement Hunter crest shirt and Gavin grabbed his arms to stop.

"Ryan, NO! Wait until you try on my shirt in the bathroom, you pleb! I don't wanna see that...yet." Gavin muttered. He dropped a shopping bag in Ryan's hands. "Go and get changed! I wanna see you in the shirt I bought for you. It's a lovely ivory button down that I think will show off your muscles quite well. Now, go put it on so I can take pictures for the internet!"

"What?"

"Nothing!" Gavin gave an innocent smile as Ryan took his new clothes and slowly walked to the bathroom. Ryan turned back to his boyfriends and they both gave him a thumbs up. Ryan smiled at them and finally walked in the bathroom.

Jeremy sat on the couch with Gavin. "Hey, Gavin? You got the sheet of paper from this morning right? The one with Ryan's sizes on them?"

Gavin froze in place. "Wait. Wot? There was a paper? I didn't know about it."

"Gavin! It was on the dresser next to your wallet! Did you not get it??"

"...."

"Oh God damn it." Jeremy facepalmed. 

"D-don't worry, Lil J! My lovely lil' rimmy timmy..." Gavin tried to snuggle close, but Jeremy pushed him away.

"No! No snuggles until you tell me what the hell you got Ryan to wear."

"Wot're you worried about?! It's a nice button down shirt! It looked perfect for Ryan! Even if I didn't know his size, I'm sure I didn't muck it up."

"Uh, guys?" a muffled, strained voice came from the bathroom. "Guys? I need help."

Jeremy rushed to the bathroom door. "Ryan?! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Where's Gavin? Get him over here." Ryan muffled voice came through the bathroom door.

Jeremy motioned for Gavin to come over, but Gavin didn't move. "Gavin? Get over here. You're really testing me on the 'no snuggles' for tonight. Ryan will get all the love instead."

"I mean, I'm not opposed to the idea..." Ryan shrugged. (kinda)

Gavin sighed and did his walk of shame to the bathroom door. "What's going on, Rye-bread?"

There were sounds of shifting and grunting coming from the bathroom. "Where did you get this shirt from? The kids' department? Gavin, this is way too tight on me! I can barely move!"

Jeremy glared at him. "You mucked it up. You mucked it up and fucked it up, Gavin."

Gavin hung his head down. "I'm sorry, Ry! I forgot what size shirt you wear, so I had to improvise! I bet you still look lovely in it! Come out so I can look!"

"No! It's embarrassing! Plus, it's really hard to move in this. Jeremy, please help me."

Jeremy opened the door wide enough so he can slip through without Gavin seeing inside and quickly shut the door. From outside the bathroom, Gavin got his phone set up to take pictures of the reveal without Ryan knowing.

"All right, Ryan. Wh- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! Oh, wow. You're right, Gavin! We can see his muscles quite clearly in this!" Jeremy laughs. 

"Jeremy~~! This isn't funny!" Ryan whines.

"Gavin has to see this and then you can take it off, okay love? I promise. It'll only be a second." 

Ryan sighs as he opens the bathroom door and is met by squawks of laughter and sounds of a camera taking pictures.

"I didn't expect this when I bought it! Wot happened, Ryan??" Gavin giggled.

"This is your fault, Gavin. I can't go out like this! I have too much muscle for this shirt!" Ryan exclaimed, trying to raise his arms in frustration. But, this only gave Gavin more reasons to take pictures of him. "Gavin!"

"Wot?! It's not like this is going on Twitter or anything!"

" _Gavin..._ "

Edgar was suddenly at Ryan's feet, mewing and pawing at his new shoes. Ryan tried to lean over to pick Edgar up, but he winced in pain halfway down. "Owww..." He could hear his boyfriends trying to hold back their giggles. "I can hear you two, you know!"

"Ryan, I will give you $50 if you pop out of that shirt like the Incredible Hulk." Gavin offered.

"Wait. What?"

"Yeah, do it! I wanna see this!"

"Jeremy, don't encourage him!" 

Jeremy whispered in Ryan's ear. "You do look kinda hot in that, though. I wanna see you rip it off so I can pounce on you and give you all the hugs and kisses you want before dinner. And maybe we can continue afterwards, hmm?" He gave Ryan a wink, which made the Georgian blush.

"All right, all right. I'll give it a try. You'd better keep your word, Jeremy."

"Wot are you planning?! No having nice times in bed without me, you two! Don't leave me out!" Gavin complained.

"Who said we were gonna leave you out? You're gonna be with us." Jeremy smirked. "Now, let's watch Ryan destroy this shirt. Go ahead, Ryan."

Ryan pulled the shirt down as much as he could. Then, he flexed and did his best Incredible Hulk impression to try to rip off the shirt. 10 seconds later, he clutched his chest and doubled over in pain for a second.

"Oww! This is harder than it looks in the movies."

Gavin kept filming while Jeremy couldn't stop laughing. "You can do it, Ryan! $50 bucks and more on the line..."

Ryan kept trying and trying, using different poses and techniques to try to rip this shirt off. It was very entertaining for his boyfriends to watch. Eventually, he had to stop to catch his breath. 

"Nope. Nope. This isn't gonna happen." he panted. "This shirt, my God, it's so well-made, though! The buttons won't give in! What the hell??"

"Aw, poor Ryan..." Gavin stopped recording and gave Ryan a hug.

"It's so tight on me, Gavvy. With this color, though, it's almost like I'm wearing skin." Ryan chuckled. Gavin immediately backed away and Jeremy cracked up.

"Ryan, no! Come on, man. No being creepy tonight!" Jeremy chuckled.

"Rip the shirt off, you knobhead! I wanna see you be strong!" Gavin pointed his phone at Ryan again.

"I can't do it. This shirt has bested me." Ryan sighed. 

"I know what'll help you. Put it on." Jeremy pointed to his head. Ryan shook his own head.

"No! I'm not putting the crown on for this!" 

"Please, Ryan? Pretty please? I'll love you forever." Jeremy cooed.

"You already do!"

"Aw, please??" Jeremy got on his tip toes and kissed Ryan on the lips. Ryan returned the passion, as much as he could.

"Wot's this?!" Gavin tossed his phone on the couch and gave Ryan his own kiss on the lips once Jeremy was through. Ryan was used to them using their kisses to persuade him to give them what they wanted. When they tag-teamed, it just wasn't fair.

In the middle of the kissing, Ryan let go of Gavin and extended his arm out, as much as the shirt would allow. His crown came whizzing out of his room and directly to his hand.

"You might wanna step away for this." Ryan told Team Boston Tea Party. Jeremy and Gavin backed away excitedly to watch what was gonna unfold. Ryan sighed and placed the crown on his head, the madness of the Mad King slowly taking over. Hopefully, his strength would also increase. 

"Let's tear this shirt a new one." Ryan smirked.

"THAT WAS TERRIBLE!" Gavin mocked while Jeremy booed and threw a paper ball at him. Once again, Gavin got his phone and started to film. Twitter was getting a video, damn it!

Ryan rolled his eyes and started to flex as if he were showing off his muscles. He kept grunting and groaning and flexing until he could hear the faintest of rips. He gasped lightly. Had he done it? "I think I heard a rip, guys!"

"A rip is nothing! We want that shirt off, Ryan!" Jeremy said.

"This shirt...will not best...the Mad King!! RRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" With one big flex, the back of the shirt ripped open, which also led to the front of the shirt ripping, the buttons giving way and flying everywhere.

Gavin whooped and cheered while Jeremy did as he promised and jumped in Ryan's arms, smothering him with hugs and kisses, while also rubbing Ryan's chest.

"Holy crap. You did it. You strong, sexy animal, you. I'm so proud of my King right now." Jeremy smiled. "Your chest is so soft. Can you always have your shirt off?"

"I mean...I still like wearing shirts." Ryan panted lightly.

"Ey! Get off 'im, Lil' J! Why do you always get him first??" Gavin pouted. 

"Aw, stop complaining, Gavin. There's always room for you. Turn your phone off and get over here, silly!" Jeremy replied. Gavin blushed, tossed his phone back on the couch and gave his favorite bois a hug. "I can't reach you both for any lovely kisses!"

"How about this?" Ryan slowly puts Jeremy down and fixes the crown on his head. "We say 'fuck it' to going out tonight, right? I cook a kick ass meal for us all to enjoy, we play some video games, maybe some Netflix, and then we can have all the fun you want tonight?" Ryan tossed the remains of the button down shirt off and was now topless. 

Gavin squawked and ran up to Ryan. "Can we skip all that rubbish and just get on with the fun bits?"

Jeremy laughed. "I thought you didn't like Ryan without his shirt on!"

"I didn't say that! I just wasn't ready for it. But, now I am. Oh, Ryan, my lovely Ryan. Never put on a shirt again." Gavin begged.

"I kinda have to, Gav. But, before we go to bed, I promise I'll take my shirt off. It's gonna be a hot night, anyway." Ryan shrugged. 

"Thank you, Texas heat!" Gavin whispered. Jeremy just shook his head. 

And that's how a tight shirt for a night out, turned into a ripped shirt and a night in. 

And winning $50.


End file.
